No todo es como parece
by Krystyam091
Summary: Siempre hemos creído que lo primero que vemos a simple vista es la realidad o su manera de ser, pero no es cierto, siempre ocultamos algo nuestro de la gente, este es Natsu Dragneel un chico que la tuvo difícil desde su niñez, alguien con problemas, haciendo un esfuerzo para alguien mas, ¿siempre todo es como parece? One-shot, denle una oportunidad. Diganme si le queda el titulo


Fairy Tail, NatsuxErza

Siempre han pasado casos en lo que la gente molesta o hace males a los demás para diversión u otras cosas o motivos, no importa eso, lo que importa es que eso nunca pasa en Fairy Tail. Unas de las Preparatorias mas famosas de Fiore.

Pero nada es como parece...

Este es un Instituto muy difícil de entrar como también muy fácil, hay solamente dos formas, esta la primera, el pase de admicion, siendo este el mas difícil, después esta el fácil, ser una persona muy rica.

Así es como funciona todo en este mundo, solamente dos caminos se encuentran en la vida, ahora voy a contarles la vida de una persona muy importante ahora, aunque antes nunca fue así.

Natsu Dragneel, fue un chico que la tuvo difícil desde su nacimiento, cuando empezó a crecer su madre enfermo en alguna etapa de su vida, teniendo problemas económicos, aunque claro eso solamente era lo de menos, de alguna manera había logrado conseguir un trabajo a sus recién 12 años cumplidos.

Empezó con un empleo de lo mas normal, cortador de pasto o niñero, aunque nunca fue capaz de tener una infancia normal como cualquier niño, estaba feliz de poder cuidar de su madre y seguir sus estudios, claramente un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Por suerte para el y su madre, Natsu había encontrado el trabajo de niñero gracias a una de las personas mas ricas de Fiore, la familia HeartFilia.

El se encargo del cuidado de la única hija -de los tesoros mas importante para sus padres- y que mejor que un niño un par de años mayor que ella?.

Claramente al ser una niña rica, esta niña era un poco engreída, por suerte pudo lograr manejarlo tranquilamente nuestro pre-adolescente, la paga era muy buena para solamente ser niñero, aunque era algo raro, ya que también había mayordomos, pero aun así lo habían contratado por lo que no decía nada.

Así fueron pasando los años, el trabajaba, estudiaba y cuidaba de su madre, sin importarle su cuidado, o el mismo. Cualquiera de los dos...

De alguna manera se sentía satisfecho con su vida, aunque eso cambio cuando llegaron sus 18, pues el quería estudiar en una Universidad con tal de tener una mejor vida, para el.

Hace poco su madre había muerto, no sin antes dejarle unas ultimas palabras...

"Natsu, es hora de que pienses en ti mismo, tengo que irme, solamente quiero que vivas lo que no pudiste hacer antes por mi, es tu turno de dejarme velar por ti desde donde sea que yo vaya a parar, te quiero mucho, se que lograras muchas cosas Natsu"

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, Natsu claramente se deprimió bastante, aunque eso había sido hace mas de dos años, el seguía teniendo esas palabras en su mente, estaba decidido a hacer lo que su madre le había pedido.

Después de la perdida de su ser mas querido y cercano, renuncio a su trabajo como niñero y se concentro en sus estudios, en todos estos años había ahorrado mucho dinero por lo que no se preocupaba por el, solamente necesitaba distribuirlo sabiamente y no tendría problemas.

Los problemas comenzaron bien empezó la Universidad...

Al elegir una de las Universidades mas difíciles de Fiore no la tenia fácil, pero por suerte era inteligente y de aprender rápido, eso era en clases, con su vida de adolescente o adulto era otra cosa, pues era muy malo haciendo amigos.

Claramente esto se debía al hecho de concentrarse en su única familia y nunca intento hacer amigos o amigas, y siendo esta Universidad mas para ricos - debido a su grandes ramas de distintos estudios en una sola Universidad- esta claramente era muy exigente con sus alumnos.

Se le dificulto bastante lograr estar al nivel mínimo de los chicos/as ricos que estaban en este lugar, ademas de tampoco ser una persona muy interesante, junto con una personalidad bastante tímida, responsable o seria, había terminado siendo un cero a la izquierda, frente a todas las personas de este lugar.

Esto había logrado una gran bajada en su autoestima, viendo esto muchos de los alumnos bravucones, engreídos o niños de papi, termino siendo molestado de distintas formas, conocido actualmente como Bullying.

La primera ves lo tomaron por sorpresa por lo que no pudo defenderse, ciertamente había quedado impactado, ya que esta escuela se caracterizaba exactamente porque sus alumnos no eran así de malvados o como quieran decirlo.

El chico al ser molestado solamente hizo que bajara aun mas su autoestima, por lo que se dejaba golpear, volviendo a su departamento con muchos moretones.

Por fuera parecía solamente un chico invisible con anteojos y un físico de cualquier adulto normal, pero por dentro era una persona totalmente fría, grosera, cínica y vacía. Algo que ni el mismo sabia pero no trataba de encontrarse a si mismo, así que no le importaba.

No se dio cuenta de ello hasta que unos de sus típicos bravucones se había pasado de la raya y termino insultando a su madre.

Al día siguiente en el periódico de la Universidad, apareció la foto del bravucón en el hospital con los dos brazos rotos y toda la cara deformada.

Obviamente Natsu sabía pelear, debido a la falta de dinero, el y su madre terminaron mudándose a uno de los barrios bajos de Fiore, o te robaban o te mataban, por eso termino aprendiendo a pelear.

Cuando comenzó la pelea el bravucón no fue el único que se había enfrentado a Natsu, no señor, sus amigos lo habían querido ayudar, lastima que ellos terminaron igual que su amigo.

Desde ese día todos empezaron a temerle, claramente volviendo a ser mas antisocial, por suerte ya no era victima de bullying, aunque eso era lo de menos.

Esta pelea había logrado sacar su lado mas feo de si, pero aun así el seguía teniendo las palabras de su madre por lo que no se había salido de su plan original.

Aunque si había logrado un par de problemas con la Universidad, se habían guardado sus comentarios, ya que habían leído el historial del chico y les había dado un poco de tristeza, hasta algunas de sus maestras habían llorado al leer el historial del chico, por lo que solamente se le dio una advertencia y una beca, se había convertido en uno de los mejores estudiantes que llego a la Universidad para rematar.

Debido a eso, muchos de los padres ricos habían querido lograr expulsarlo de la Universidad, sin éxito alguno, solamente logrando hacer que la escuela consiguiera mas prestigio en Fiore, uno de los pocos lugares que no sedian ante el dinero y demás cosas.

Así fue hasta dentro de un año donde gracias a una recomendación de Natsu, la hija de la familia Heartfilia -que quería entrar a esta Universidad desde pequeña- termino logrando demostrar que Natsu era buena persona, algunas veces.

La chica se sorprendió bastante al ver el cambio radical del que alguna vez termino siendo su niñero, su rostro, su físico y sobre todo su actitud.

Siendo ella muy curiosa intento saber que había pasado, no tardo mucho la verdad, pues de alguna forma era amiga de la infancia de la Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil en la Universidad -algo raro que se encuentre uno, aunque eso lo había dejado de lado- y también el Consejo Disciplinario -otra cosa que no quería saber, por alguna razón les daba una mala espina, ambos-.

No solamente descubrió el porque cambio radical de su actitud, sino el también la vida de este, si ella era sincera, nunca le importo la vida del chico por lo que no intento indagar en ello, logrando que se sorprenda y entristezca bastante al saberlo, aunque fue al vicio todo esto...

Ya que el se había terminado graduando cuando había descubierto esto sobre su anterior niñero. Antes de que siquiera pudiera contactarse o verlo, ya no se encontraba en Fiore...

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Natsu había logrado sus objetivos por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

2 años después.

Natsu con edad mayor a 23 había vuelto a Fiore, no mucho de el había cambiado, solamente su carácter y un poco su físico, se veía como si hubiera vuelto un adolescente con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando en realidad se había ido un chico totalmente solitario y vació por dentro.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, Natsu formo una empresa, tanto de videojuegos como aparatos electrónicos, siendo un mercado entre dos distintos países, entre comercios y sucursales que se fueron instalándose a través de estos dos y otros mas, Natsu había terminado llegando a tener mucho dinero y poder para si.

Siendo el un chico que pensaba que este mundo estaba podrido y seguía pudriéndose, empezó apoyando causas y empresas que querían un bien mejor para el mundo, con la ayuda de Natsu se habían logrado grandes cosas que terminaron mejorando el ambiente tanto en las ciudades como en los campos.

Desde entonces fue apareciendo en distintas revistas, terminando siendo uno de los hombres mas deseados por mujeres o modelo a segur para niños o pre-adolescentes.

Ciertamente había logrado grandes cosas a lo largo de sus 26 o 27 años -quien sabe en realidad- pero nunca intento seguir o al menos hacer lo que le dijo su difunta madre, claramente salia y se divertía pero romance y entre otras cosas personales que el solamente sabia -habían pasado ciertas cosas entre tantos viajes de negocios que le empezaba a doler la cabeza tan solo tratar de recordar-, había logrado tener relaciones estables, amoríos o grandes amistades, para felicidad de su madre que estaba viéndolo siempre, algo que el no sabia.

Si, había hecho cosas que su madre le había pedido, era lo que el pensaba, pero en lo que en realidad su madre se refería era que formara una familia, no ser un empresario, con amigos a largas distancia o amoríos.

Aunque nunca lo pensó tan profundo, llego un día en lo que pensó en formar una familia, claramente sabia que no la tendría fácil, ya que había personas que solamente querían su riqueza o cosas materiales, por lo que solamente dejo eso de lado, ya tenia malas experiencias con personas así, no quería nuevas...

Aunque todo cambio cuando apareció su nueva asistente, una chica con un carácter algo fuerte, divertida, con un sentido de la responsabilidad y justicia como el -algo raro pensando en la gente de ahora-, se quedo embobado al ver su pelo escarlata la primera vez que le vio.

Claramente sabia lo que había sentido cuando la vio, le atraía y mucho, pero prefirió guardárselo hasta conocerla un poco.

Aunque no era diferente a los pensamientos de su nueva asistente, ¿su nombre? Erza Scarlet, una mujer muy hermosa de 27 años, pelo rojo hasta un poco mas abajo de su cintura, un cuerpo para nada envidiable, una persona honesta, aunque algo terca, siendo una buena persona con sus amigos.

La chica al verla se quedo sorprendida de como era su nuevo jefe, estaba segura que el seria alguien molesto engreído y demás, el típico empresario bonito que venia de una familia rica y que no había logrado esfuerzo alguno al llegar donde ahora mismo estaba.

No lo negaba, le cayo bien su jefe, era bueno con sus trabajadores y era responsable, como también alguien gentil, aunque nunca llego a verlo enojado, pudo ver como era su faceta divertida, no muchas veces lo veía, excepto cuando tenia una junta con sus amigos de trabajo entre otras fiestas y demás.

Los dos de a poco fueron abriéndose entre ellos, se sorprendieron al saber que habían ido a la misma Universidad, pero nunca lograron verse, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera algo dentro de ellos dos se empezaba a formar.

No fue hasta una fiesta de empresarios donde ella le vio bailar con cada tipo distinta de chica a lo largo de la fiesta, que empezó a sentir cierto enojo con verle con cada lagarta según ella.

Algo parecido había pasado con Natsu, sabia que su asistente -y gran amiga- era hermosa, pero verla en esa fiesta con un gran vestido violeta muy hermoso a su parecer, que se había dado cuenta aun mas de su flechazo hacia ella. Trato de poder bailar con ella, pero siempre había alguna chica que se metía en su camino hacia ella.

No fue hasta que comenzó una canción lenta y viendo que ella estaba libre, se acerco por detrás de ella y sonrió embobado al verla.

"Señorita me permite esta pieza?"

Erza se dio la vuelta para ver a su apuesto jefe -apodo que se guardaba para ella- con una sonrisa deslumbrante, con una mano al frente y un gran anhelo en sus ojos. Ella solamente se sorprendió pero no tardo en aceptar, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad en bailar con el.

"Por supuesto Caballero"

Los dos fueron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar tranquilamente ante la vista de muchas mujeres que miraban esto con celos por bailar con tal hombre, aunque nadie sabia que ella era su asistente.

Desde esa fiesta los dos comenzaron a acercarse mas, sin que ellos mismos lo supieran, salían, reían o compartían cosas entre ellos, se contaban anécdotas o secretos guardados. Claramente ya se habían dado cuenta de ese sentimiento, aunque no tenían miedo de decirlo, estaba el hecho del como lo tomaría el otro, pues seguían siendo Jefe y Asistente.

A lo que nos lleva a la siguiente situación.

Ahora mismo es de Noche en Fiore, en Magnolia, una de las tantas ciudades del país, nos encontramos en una de sus plazas a altas horas de la noche, con nosotros, Natsu.

El había nacido aquí por lo que había decidido poner la sucursal de su empresa en esta Ciudad, donde también se encontraba la Universidad Fairy Tail.

Natsu se encontraba caminando en el parque mas grande Magnolia, su lugar preferido de la ciudad, siempre que tenia duda o inseguridades se ponía a caminar por el enorme sendero o se acostaba en uno de sus arboles, bajo la sombra de ellos para echarse una siesta.

"Erza, te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi, no, eso suena muy cursi"

Ahora mismo Natsu se encontraba sentado debajo del árbol mas grande del parque, tratando de practicar su forma de decirle a su asistente que la amaba, algo difícil sabiendo como era ella, podía ser un poco lenta a veces, aunque el no se quedaba atrás.

No sabia que decirle, estaba nervioso, aunque no lo pareciera, siempre que la veía llegar a la mañana con su típico uniforme se ponía nervioso y no podía dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa boba, siempre que se atrasaba -rara vez- se preocupaba por si le había pasado algo, siempre que la veía hablando con algún hombre o alguien mas apuesto - ella era muy hermosa para muchos hombres y hasta el lo sabia, daba gracias a que ella no tenia idea de las insinuaciones de la mayoría de los hombres- se ponía celoso.

En serio estaba enamorado y se avergonzaba un poco, el Por que?

Una vez se querían sobrepasar con ella unos idiotas, claramente esto la enojo bastante, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, Natsu ya había interferido y golpeado a uno de sus jefes, menos mal que era de noche y las calles estaban algo desiertas.

Definitivamente ahí fue cuando ya era hora de decírselo, bueno, eso había pasado hace mas o menos 2 meses un poco mas.

"Vamos Natsu, no debe ser tan difícil solamente tienes que decir un par de palabras, una ves mas, Erza yo..."

"Dime Natsu"

Antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir con la oración, había sido interrumpido por la dueña de sus sueños -muchos la verdad- por suerte no dio un grito de niña, pues no era la primera vez que se aparecía de repente detrás suyo o de cualquier lado.

"E-erza, que haces aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntarle yo, usted tiene mucho trabajo mañana en la mañana"

"Podrías dejar el usted? Tenemos la misma edad"

"Lo siento Natsu, pero recuerde que sigue siendo mi jefe"

Natsu solamente se enojo, por dentro la palabra mi jefe le había dolido, por lo que se armo de valor para lo que venia, era hora...

"Y si no quiero ser tu jefe?"

"Eh? A que se refiere Natsu?"

Un paso

"Natsu?"

Dos pasos

Tres pasos

"Erza"

Antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo se encontraba contra el tronco del enorme árbol de la plaza, frente a el un serio Natsu, ella sin escape, y el totalmente nervioso por dentro...

"Natsu?"

"Erza debo confesarte algo, tu siempre me has llamado la atención, desde el primer día..."

Ella solamente quedo en silencio, totalmente sonrojada, pensando algo que no estaba para nada lejos de lo que estaba por pasar.

"Siempre me pongo nervioso al verte venir hacia mi, nunca te quito la vista cuando vamos a las reuniones o fiestas del trabajo"

Natsu solamente fue acercando su rostro, Erza seguía en silencio tratando de decir algo...

"Natsu, espere..."

"Ya espere suficiente Erza, no me gusta verte reír con otros hombres, me da miedo pensar el porque tardas en algo cuando nunca es así, mi ansia de verte me hace tener miedo de..."

"De?"

"Tengo miedo de que te vallas de mi lado Erza, me gustas, me atraes, siempre ha sido así, tu forma de ser, ese flequillo que tapa tu ojo derecho, tu hermoso cabello escarlata"

Erza solamente quedo en silencio viendo como una sonrisa, una leve sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de Natsu, muy pocas veces el le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas.

"Por eso quiero saber, que sientes por mi Erza"

Erza vio sorprendida como Natsu comenzaba a alejarse de a poco de ella, como si quisiera irse, aunque segundos después freno, Erza le estaba agarrando del brazo, con la cabeza baja.

"Yo..yo"

Natsu solamente sonrió con tristeza, sabia que esto había sido un error, sabia que no debía de haberse enamorado, estaba a punto de soltarse...

"Natsu, siempre pensé que ibas a ser de esos jefes molestos y niños de papá, cuando fui conociéndote de a poco comenzó a cambiar mi opiñion de ti..."

Natsu se quedo con un rostro sorprendido, no sabia que al principio le había caído mal, estaba seguro que ahora mismo se venia lo peor, tal vez.

"Ahora te veo como alguien que no quiero perder, cuando te veía siempre con alguna mujer en las fiestas, sonriendo, riendo, me enojaba, quería estar en su lugar, pero, tenia..."

Natsu solamente miro aun mas sorprendido a Erza, de a poco una sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro...

"Tenia miedo de que tu quisieras lo contrario, siempre, siempre eh querido estar a tu lado, aun lo quiero, tu también me atraes, hay veces en la que me preocupa que cuando salgas sin mi, vuelvas con alguien que tome mi lugar, tengo miedo de no ser suficiente"

Una sonrisa de felicidad y una pequeña lagrima fue lo que apareció en el rostro de Natsu, antes de llevar su mano al rostro de ella, levantándola del mentón viendo sus ojos...

"Tonta, tu eres lo mejor, nunca tuve algo bueno que apreciar, excepto por mi única familia, tu fuiste lo mejor de mi vida cuando apareciste ese día, me quede embobado de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no digas que no eres suficiente"

Erza solamente le dio una sonrisa de felicidad igual que Natsu, ambos con seguridad se fueron acercando, nerviosos pero aun así con felicidad.

Beso.

Un beso tranquilo pero cargado de muchos sentimientos, algo que solamente era entre ellos dos...

"Erza..."

Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Natsu con una sonrisa enorme agarrando su mano...

"Serias mi novia?"

La pregunta sorprendió a Erza, pero solamente logro que una gran sonrisa se apareciera en su rostro...

"Por supuesto, me encantaría"

.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese día, ambos empezaron una relación de noviazgo, nadie lo sabia, pues seguía siendo un secreto entre ellos dos, aunque era muy difícil ocultar sus celos cuando eran fiestas u otras cosas.

Nadie sabia que estos dos en sus tiempos libres tenían citas o hacían algo juntos -no habría mucha diferencia, pero siempre se divertían-.

No fue hasta que un fotógrafo los cacho en uno de sus días libres y termino dándose la noticia sobre esta pareja...

No todo es como parece...

 _Fin_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, uno de mis primeros One-shot, con esta pareja, siempre me han gustado parejas raras y entre ellas esta es una de mis favoritas._

 _Espero saber que les pareció, déjenme sus comentarios, la verdad me ha gustado pero me gustaría saber su opinión y como puedo mejorar_


End file.
